


Broken Hearts Meet New People

by strippinfor_eren



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It’s only kinda depressing in the beginning, Kakashi’s isn’t there for like half the time, M/M, Mpreg, kind of?, the stuff between Sasuke and Naruto is brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippinfor_eren/pseuds/strippinfor_eren
Summary: Kakashi is dead. Naruto is pregnant with his child. What else is new? He’s just about to find out.





	Broken Hearts Meet New People

**Author's Note:**

> ... I have no excuses as to why I wrote this instead of finishing the chapter for RWL. It is almost done though! I wrote this in like, 2 hours so I apologize. Hope you enjoy it though!

“It’s been a while since he’s been gone. Are you okay, Naruto?” a soft voice asked. Naruto nodded, not turning to look at the person who had appeared on his kitchen window sill. He sat at the table, eating a fruit reluctantly. His swollen stomach wasn’t letting him eat ramen.

Sasuke hopped down from the sill, coming to stand behind Naruto. “Are you okay?” he repeated, hand on Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto hummed a response, finishing off the apple and tossing it in the trash can. “I miss him, but I’ll be okay.”

—

“Hey bud, you okay?”

If he was being honest, he was sick of being asked the same question.

“Yeah, just fine.”

He was also sick of telling the lie as his response. He was clapped on the back gently, and the Inuzuka was gone.

—

“I’m not okay, baa-chan.”

Naruto rested his hands on his stomach, admiring the odd way it protruded in its more rounded form. A small tear fell, hitting the ground just as he heard shuffling from the other side of the Hokage’s office. Tsunade stood before him, arms out as an invitation. He took it gladly, both silent as time went on. She missed him, too. But it would never compare to the way Naruto did.

—

Naruto screamed into his pillow. Tsunade had forbidden him from doing any training now that he was in his second semester. She’d also said he couldn’t take any missions lest they be a D-Rank. Of course he’d never go back to those. Baa-chan was a slimy bastard when it came to things like that. A comforting presence was near his bedside in the next few moments, and he turned on his side to pull the other person down onto his bed with him.

Sasuke was ready for it, pulling Naruto close as soon as he could, holding his best friend while they drifted to sleep.

—

Naruto couldn’t help it. He should’ve been able to, he was a shinobi for Kami’s sake, but he really couldn’t. Rutting down onto his bed took off the edge, and he couldn’t help but to think of the way he used to be fucked, loved, and fucked again. Coming in his underwear wasn’t the most comfortable thing, but it was all he had.

—

“Naruto-kun.. I think it’s time you visit his grave..” a shy Hinata spoke up. Taking a walk with her had done him some good. He got fresh air, and exercised at the same time. Naruto hummed in ignorance. “Naruto-kun, please.”

“There’s nothing to visit when his body isn’t even there.”

Hinata nodded silently. She waved goodbye and headed to her compound.

—

“Sasuke, could you... do me a favor?”

The Uchiha turned to Naruto, letting that be his answer. Naruto understood. “It’s not so bad, I just.. need something more.”

Sasuke sighed. “Get on with it.”

“Could you..”

He made a small gesture to indicate what he wanted and Sasuke sweat dropped. “Only since I owe you my life.”

—

Sasuke was... not bad to say the least. He was nothing compared, but it helped Naruto in the long run. The intensity of his anxiety and depression was lower, so he couldn’t say he regretted his decision.

He regretted it though. Only a little.

—

Tsunade baa-chan came to check on him every few days, and honestly he was glad to have the company. Sasuke came and went as he pleased, taking missions in and out of the village frequently.

She made sure he was in good condition, as well as checking on the small child that was almost on its eighth month. He hadn’t eaten ramen that whole time, but it was worth it.

“Thanks, baa-chan.”

She hugged him in response, whispering into his ear before she left.

He sat, shocked. He was having a boy.

—

Sasuke huffed a breath, hiking Naruto’s leg onto his shoulder further as it slid from their sweat. Naruto hid his face in his pillow, moaning and mumbling profanities as Sasuke slid in just that much more. “I want it rough this time.”

Sasuke tsked, shallowly thrusting, making Naruto whimper in response. “Fine, fine. Your way.”

—

“I’m going to fucking revive him, make him suffer through the pain I am right now, and then kill him again!” Naruto screamed, clenching his hand tightly around Sasuke’s. Sasuke’s face, while usually stoic or indifferent, was filled with pain. His hand was probably broken, soon to be his arm as well. “Naruto, calm down! You need to be relaxed enough so I can give you the medicine!”

Naruto screamed, getting hit with another contraction. He grit his teeth, taking deep, rapid breaths. The needle hurt the least of everything, and he didn’t flinch when he was injected with the epidural.

He finally laid down after that, cringing in pain and only half yelling as another hit him full force before the epidural could kick in.

—

Naruto walked happily through the village with his 3 year old son, stopping at all of the booths his son wanted to. “Boruto, you gotta slow down. Aren’t you hungry?”

“Ramen!” Boruto cheered, pointing in the general direction of Ichiraku. Naruto smiled brightly. That was a perk. While Boruto hadn’t liked ramen in his stomach, he sure liked it when he was out. “Yeah!”

Getting to the shop and settling down, they both ordered large helpings of ramen. “Thanks for the meal!”

Boruto slurped just as loud as Naruto did, chewing rapidly so he could stuff more noodles and chicken in his mouth.

The shop was silent for a moment before Naruto noticed Ayame and Teuchi were staring at the entrance. He tilted his head, turning in his seat to see what was going on before freezing.

“Yo.”

Naruto’s mouth fell open in an attempt to talk, but all that came out was a strangled noise. His heartbeat sped up, and he couldn’t breath. He was here. _He_ was _here_.

One by one, tears collected in his eyes, and Boruto noticed the distress coming from Naruto. “Papa? Why’d you stop?”

Naruto fell from his chair, knees hitting the ground as he stared hopelessly at the man standing in front of the flaps.

“Papa! Are you okay?”

Bless his little Boruto, always checking on him when he should be the one doting over the other.

“Papa.. papa’s fine, darling.”

The man tilted his head, guilt striking him like never before as he watched his lover and son interact.

“ _Kakashi_ ,” he breathed, tears falling before anger came over him.

“Papa, who’s that man?” Boruto whispered into his ear.

Naruto watched as Kakashi’s ears twitched, obviously having picked up on what was said.

“Let me take care of it. You finish your ramen, okay?” Little Boruto nodded, frowning and wiping away the tears on Naruto’s face before hopping back into his seat albeit reluctantly.

“Ayame, could you watch Boruto for me?”

Naruto stood, dusting himself off and stalking forward, gripping Kakashi’s arm tightly and heading outside before he flickered them away to an empty training ground. Both were silent a moment, Kakashi staring as Naruto paced back and forth. “Maa, Naruto-kun..”

“You mother _fucker_.”

Kakashi widened his visible eye. He’d expected a big reaction, for Naruto to be mad. But Naruto was fuming.

“You fucking mother fucker! All these years, and you never once tried to tell any of us you were alive! Never told _me_ you were alive!

“How do I know this is even you?” He paced again, biting his pointer finger. “For all I know you could be an imposter.”

He knew it was the real thing. He could feel the chakra, the familiar heartbeat.

“All these years,” Naruto choked on his words. He cried, but he didn’t stop. “All these years I miss you, and you come back just when I was almost accepting it.”

Kakashi couldn’t help himself. He went forward, embracing Naruto tightly. Naruto struggled against him, only at first. He cried more, pushing himself further into the embrace and allowing Kakashi to run his fingers through his hair. Kami how he’d missed this. How he’d missed Kakashi.

“You’re a bastard.”

“I know.”

“You don’t know what you put me through.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I fucking hate you.”

“I know.”

“... I missed you.”

“I missed you. So much.”

“Can I.. I wanna check if you’re real.”

“Do whatever you want with me.”

“I wanna kill you.”

“Only if it’s by your hands.”

“Kakashi?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t ever leave me again.”

“I swear.”

—

Naruto’s idea of how to check if Kakashi was real was something he had missed so dearly.

He stood naked in Naruto’s apartment as he was scrutinized. Naruto checked every detail, making sure he was the same in all areas. He held himself back when Naruto got him hard so he could check that, too, and finally breathed when it was over.

“Only one final test then.”

Kakashi sighed in relief, dropping his arms to his sides. “What will it be?”

Naruto bit his lip, contemplating if he should just go for it. “I need you to kiss me.”

That, Kakashi would gladly do.

He stepped closer, cupping Naruto’s face oh so gently, caressing his cheeks. He brought their lips together, slipping his tongue in as Naruto opened his mouth. He explored slowly, remembering all of the different textures and tastes that were ingrained in his mind. Naruto followed along, knees weak as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s neck. Fuck, he had missed Kakashi so much. To finally have him back made him feel as though he were dreaming. He never wanted to wake up if that was the case.

He let himself be toyed with, tongue playing around when Kakashi’s ran over his only to follow it out when Kakashi retreated. Naruto whined, chasing the sinful mouth of his lover. He opened his eyes when he met a hand instead, sobering up. Kakashi was smiling, lips glistening with saliva. “It’s you,” Naruto confirmed.

“It’s me.”

“I need you.”

“You have me.”

Kakashi backed them to the bed, falling over Naruto to straddle his hips. He caressed softly, stripping Naruto slowly. His Naruto was as beautiful as ever, scattered stretch marks from what Kakashi could guess were from the pregnancy.

Naruto squirmed, Kakashi’s hands tickling him from how light his touches were. Instinctively, Kakashi reached for the bedside table, grabbing the bottle that was almost empty. Naruto laid back, flushed as Kakashi lubed his fingers. It’d been so long since his last time being filled with something other than his own fingers, and he was aching for Kakashi.

One, two fingers slipped in, curling up in their hunt. Naruto hummed lowly, carding his hands through Kakashi’s silver strands that weren’t quite as long as he remembered. He moaned as the intrusion became more pleasurable, the slick slide of long fingers rubbing in all the right ways.

After a third and final finger, Kakashi lubed and lined himself up. “I need it rough.”

“You’ll get it rough, baby.”

A strong thrust forward knocked the air out of Naruto, back arching from the bed in jolting motions. Kakashi rocked back and forth, hissing through his teeth at the tightness he hadn’t had in almost four years. “Fuck me now.”

Kakashi obeyed, thrusting forward time after time harshly. He pulled back slowly, only to rush back in once he reached his head. Naruto moaned, hands gripping Kakashi’s forearms to stabilize his mental state. His Kakashi was here, making him whole again, filling him deliciously in the way he’d wished for years. “Yes, just like that- oh! Fuck yes.”

Naruto mouth stayed in a permanent o, breaths coming out in pants and whines slipping through easily. Kakashi had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. “My beautiful, wonderful Naruto. I missed you so much.”

Naruto couldn’t take it. Kakashi had fucked himself in and over his prostate more times than Naruto could count. He shouted Kakashi’s name as he came, legs shaking from the intensity of it. The tight grip around Kakashi’s cock was all it took for him to come, filling Naruto so completely that his head spun while he fucked in slowly. They basked in the afterglow, hearts hurting from the amount of conflicting feelings passed through it.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I fucking hate you, but I love you so much.”

“I love you, Naruto.”

“You fucking better.”

Both laughed, Kakashi falling into the bed next to his Naruto. They held each other close. “About Boruto..”

“Is he mine?”

Naruto had hoped he wouldn’t ask that. He took a breath. “He’s all us.”

Kakashi smiled somewhat guiltily. “If I had known you were pregnant, I wouldn’t of taken the mission.”

“Mission?”

“Fuck.”

“Kakashi.”

“Naruto baby.”

“Kakashi.”

Kakashi sighed. He was already fucked anyways. Pun intended. “I’ll have to see Tsunade-sama as soon as we get cleaned and dressed.”

“Kakashi.”

“Hai, hai. I’m gonna get in trouble for telling you, though.”

“I deserve to know where you’ve been.”

He sighed again, pulling has face out of Naruto’s sweaty hair. He looked into those blue orbs, getting lost as he told the story. “I was asked to infiltrate the headquarters of a rising shinobi group. I had to gather information of what they were after and what they were doing to achieve whatever it was.”

“And it took you three, almost four years to do that?”

“Maa.. it was leaving that was the hard part. I would’ve been home a year earlier if I hadn’t run into members suspecting me. I ended up doing some things I’d rather not talk about with the ANBU gathering outside.”

Naruto groaned, feeling the presences pop up one by one as his- their little Boruto was walked home. “We’ll finish this with the Hokage. Right now, Boruto doesn’t need to see us like this.”

—

“I’m sorry I never told you, Naruto. We had to assume the worst when he didn’t come back from the mission when he was due and it was not something I could share so easily,” Tsunade explained. Naruto sighed as he stood next to Kakashi, leaning his head on his shoulder to stay as close as he possibly could. “I get it now, so I can’t exactly be mad.”

Everyone in the room took a breath when they realized Naruto wasn’t going to blow up. “It would’ve been nice to know, but it was illegal to tell me and yadda yadda.”

Kakashi shifted his arm from Naruto’s shoulder to his waist, putting his hand in Naruto’s pocket. The blond had gotten mature with his age. “I’m so glad you understand.”

“Kakashi, it’s nice to see you back. If you’d like, you could have some time off while you get used to Konoha again.”

Kakashi eye smiled, nodding his head. “I’ll take advantage of that, then.”

Naruto almost blushed, catching on to what Kakashi had meant. Almost.

“We’ll be off, baa-chan. Is that fine?”

“Go on,” she shooed them away. “I know you’re antsy for some time alone.”

They scurried away, hand in hand. “Are we going to tell Boruto who I am?”

Naruto cringed away from the thought. Of course they’d have to tell him sometime. Right then, though, he wanted to spend his time with Kakashi and Kakashi alone.


End file.
